Batty et Foxy
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru UA. Petit délire que j'ai fais pour Halloween comprenant Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi. Tout ça à la demande de certains lecteurs de mettre un peu plus d'humour dans mes fictions.


Je vous préviens, vous vous apprêtez à lire un condensé de conneries sorties de nulle part. Je n'avais rien prévu pour Halloween…enfin bon, je vous aurais prévenue, ne m'en voulais pas si vous trouvez ça totalement absurde…voire si vous vous dites avoir perdu du temps mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Sur ce bonne lecture (*j'ai honte*)

**Batty et Foxy**

La musique résonnait plus que de raison dans la boite de nuit minuscule qu'il avait trouvé deux heures plus tôt, mais elle était bonne et rythmée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se défoncer. Se déhanchant sur la piste, faisant rouler son corps en harmonie avec ses membres, Naruto s'était attiré quelques regards concupiscents. Il s'en fichait bien, il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde. Avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux d'un doré solaire, il en attirait des regards, des vieux, des moins jeunes, des adultes, des ados, des bébés et même des chats, même en plein jour et depuis le temps, il ne se cachait plus. Out les teintures et les lentilles, aujourd'hui il jouait pleinement sur son métissage se fichant bien des insultes et des compliments, vivant pour lui. Il s'habillait comme il le voulait, avec des couleurs chatoyante et des vêtements larges alors que beaucoup de filles lui avaient dis de s'en tenir au moulant.

Une jeune femme d'ailleurs vint se coller à lui, dansant contre son corps un collé-serré auquel il aurait aimé ne pas réagir. Mais un corps n'étant qu'un corps, et étant attiré par les filles comme bon nombre de mâle, une certaine partie de son anatomie se mit au garde à vous, la faisant pousser un 'oh' de surprise. Et voilà qu'elle minaudait et faisait son innocente. Il maudissait les filles dans ce genre, se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, et quand elle eut fermé les yeux, il disparut. S'éloignant d'elle, il l'entendit tout de même hurler par-dessus la musique qu'elle le maudissait, et cela le fit rire. Si elle savait…

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il dépassa les petits dealers et trouva une petite rue tranquille. Ce soir sa meilleure amie serait sa main, il l'aimait celle là d'un amour indéfectible, depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Toujours fidèle et au rendez-vous, il l'avait appelé Petite chérie. Et Petite chérie allait rejoindre une fois de plus Petit démon.

- Bonjour mon N'amoureux.

- Bonjour ma Douce.

- Ce n'est pas la pause pipi que je vois là.

- Pas du tout ma Chérie.

- Pathétique, tu serais pas un peu schizo mon gars ?

- Hm ? hahahaha, parce que j'imagine un dialogue entre ma main et mon sexe ? fit le blond à cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Hn.

- Hahahaha, pas le moins du monde…enfin je crois.

- Tsss, et c'est à se demander comment tu fais pour être encore en train de bander.

- Hmmm, simple, fit Naruto en se mordant le bout d'un doigt qui glissa le long de son corps pour toucher son membre dressé et dévoilé.

L'autre jeune homme qui venait d'arriver mais que l'on voyait à peine dans la sombre ruelle, suivit pourtant des yeux le trajet de ce doigt. Ce n'était pas difficile à voir, ses yeux étaient rouges vifs et brillaient dans la nuit.

- Il suffit que je pense à toi.

- Hmpf, dégoûtant.

- Hahahaha, quoi ? t'es pas celui qui veut me sucer depuis des semaines ? on a même attaqué les mois tu sais ?

- J'm'en branle.

- Je suis fort intéressé de voir ça.

- Crève.

- Tu crois ? si tu ne te dépêches pas, je finirais.

- J'ai pas la notion du temps, j'en ai autant que je veux de toute façon.

Naruto continuait de se caresser, se léchant la lèvre par moment, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il ne voyait pas cet homme qui lui faisait face, mais il l'imaginait très bien. Il était jeune, aux cheveux d'un corbeau bleuté qui tentait quiconque de les caresser, mais ce n'était rien face aux iris rougeoyante et lumineuse. Sa peau était si blême qu'il avait envie de la marquer, il avait envi de le prendre et de le voir se tordre sous lui, se cambrer, quémander, se colorant d'envie et de désir. Naruto poussa un petit gémissement d'impatience. C'était rare qu'un homme l'attire, mais celui-ci avait un coté dangereux qui ne faisait que rajouter du piment. Il était impatient de l'avoir, et pourtant il prenait son temps. Brusquées, les choses ne servaient à rien. Naruto ouvrit son haut orangé zippé d'une main qui se fit lente, la passa sous le tissu et se caressa un téton avant de continuer.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint en boite, hein Teme ?

- Trop fort.

- Hahaha, j'oubliais hannnn, tu as les oreilles fragiles…pas comme ton égo.

Naruto respirait un peu plus fort, et sa main était en train d'accélérer le rythme. L'autre le regarda sans ciller, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en serait que plus délicieux après avoir joui. Il se colla au mur, souriant malicieusement alors qu'une lueur enfiévrée se reflétait dans ses yeux si bleu. Il se pourlécha la lèvre supérieure, écarta doucement son haut pour lui laisser voir son torse.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

L'autre serra les dents. Le blond était en train de se foutre de lui, et il ne répondit pas, attendant patiemment. L'odeur que Naruto dégageait était en train de l'attirer comme une mouche, cet homme avait quelque chose de plus, son parfum n'arrêtait pas de le tourmenter et de le ramener à lui. L'autre s'impatienta, lâcha un gémissement et se courba légèrement en avant en se contractant. Il murmura son prénom dans un gémissement :

- Sasuke.

Et sa semence se répandit sur le sol et sa main déjà mouillée, le laissant haleter de soulagement. Respirant fortement, Naruto s'adossa de nouveau au mur, et fixant toujours son vis-à-vis, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et toucha son sperme du bout de la langue avant d'y aller franchement. Il avala sa semence, commençant à s'exciter de nouveau en le voyant s'approcher, puis Sasuke disparut de sa vue pour réapparaitre juste devant ses yeux.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Naruto le trouva beau avec son rictus, un frisson lui chatouilla l'échine lorsqu'il le vit découvrir deux longs crocs.

Sasuke était un vampire diaboliquement magnifique, et Naruto n'était pas contre se laisser sucer, loin de là, il se serait donné volontiers même si l'autre l'avait ignoré. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il pencha la tête sur le coté pour lui laisser accès à sa gorge. Il sentit les crocs sur sa peau, et en frémit d'impatience. Et là ? il entendit un gros POUF.

- Hahahahahahaha ! encore une victoire pour moi ! hahahahahaha

- Ferme là ! fit une toute petite voix toute aigüe. Je te hais, je te hais !

- Arrête de t'exciter, ça me fait trop marrer ! hahahaha !

Naruto se courba en deux, attrapant Sasuke par le dos de son haut moulant noir, le soulevant à sa hauteur. Sasuke essayait de le frapper de ses petits poings, car le fabuleux vampire prédateur était devenu un mini riquiqui gamin haut comme trois pommes aux grands yeux et à la mine boudeuse mais mignonne. Il en pleurait presque de rage d'être ainsi diminué, et Naruto riait à plein poumon.

- T'es minuscule…et si mignon !

- Je te haiiiis ! laisse-moi te mordre !

- Hahahaha, mais tu le sais bien Sasuke, qu'à chaque fois que tu veux me croquer tu te transforme en nain aux canines pas plus grosses que celles d'un chihuahua. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi en sachant pertinemment qu'à chaque fois tu vas devenir un minus.

Naruto lui donna une pichenette sur le nez, et Sasuke le fusilla du regard avant de lui mordre le doigt. Il y avait planté ses petites dents, et l'autre tenta de s'en débarrasser en le gesticulant de haut en bas. Mais Sasuke y était fusionné, enroulant ses petits membres autour de son bras. Il ne le lâcha qu'en tombant, gavé par son sang.

- Tsss, quel manque de classe.

- J'y peux rien si t'as un sang de cette qualité ! tu crois que ça me plaît de m'accrocher à toi !

- J'te demande rien moi Teme.

- Ta gueule Dobe, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Hahahaha, avoue que c'est parce que tu as envi de plus.

L'attrapant de nouveau, il le mit à sa hauteur. Sasuke hurla et se protégea la face, l'empêchant de lui donner le gros poutou qu'il voyait arriver.

- Arrête ! arrête !

- Hahaha, non je veux mon bisou !

- Je veux paaaas ! arrête je te dis !

- Au violeur ! au pédophile ! au secouuuurs !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette fille à gueuler comme un âne ? fit le blond en tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la ruelle.

- Elle croit que tu me violes.

- Hein ? mais ch'ui pas pédophile, t'es un….

Sasuke était blasé et le regardait découragé de le savoir si bête. L'autre était en train de blêmir, comprenant la situation.

- Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Attrapant Sasuke par un pied, Naruto piqua un sprint, commençant à se faire courser par quelques jeunes qui avaient été sur le point de rentrer chez eux. Il en mit du temps à les semer, et reprenant son souffle, il s'étala contre la voiture qui était là. Mauvais plan, elle hurla à mort, toute sirène dehors. Naruto reprit son sprint, le rire de Sasuke flottant derrière eux.

- Mais tu vas te taiiiire !

Le blond venait de le mettre face à son visage tout en continuant de courir, hurlant comme un démon, et l'autre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un si gros sourire tout plein de bonheur, alors que ses yeux s'étirèrent d'un plaisir malsain :

- Hahahahahaha jamais ! hahahahahaha !

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Sasuke se sentit secoué dans tous les sens, et arrêta de rire, mettant ses mains dessus sa bouche. Lorsque Naruto trouva de nouveau un lieu sûr, il le mit de nouveau devant lui, à l'envers bien entendu, et le brun qui le regardait d'un air neutre, retira ses mains ouvrit la bouche et… déversa ses tripes sur les chaussures de marque de sa proie.

- !

- Burps.

- !

- Hey, Usuratonkachi, j'ai encore faim du coup.

- Mais meurs putain ! meuuuurs ! mais chaussures sur mesure ! bordel ! du sang sur mes godasses en cuir d'antilope signé !

- C'est rien ça.

- Je te hais.

- Ouais, ben moi j'ai faim.

Sasuke lui attrapa le doigt et le suçota de nouveau avec délectation. Naruto en pleurs regarda le petit machin tout heureux accroché à son doigt, et soupira longuement.

- Sasuke ?

- Hnnnnnn ?

Naruto lui donna une tape comme il l'aurait fait à un moustique, le chassant de son autre main. Mettant ses mains dans les poches pour les protéger, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à ses chaussures, et son pantalon lui aussi foutu avec les giclures.

- Usuratonkachi ! attends-moi !

- Pffff.

- Naruto !

Un regard en coin lui apprit que le brun était obligé de sautiller et presque courir pour combler un seul de ses pas. Il soupira et l'attrapa pour l'asseoir sur son épaule.

- C'est pas censé voler un vampire ?

- J't'emmerde.

- Tu veux que je te balance dans le caniveau minipouce ?

- Tch' grmmbl grmmmbl

- J'ai rien pigé vieux.

- J'ai pas appris, ça te va.

- …quoi ?

- Ch'ui issu d'une famille de vampire, j'ai pas été transformé comme d'autres moi.

- Et alors ?

- Alors j'ai un frère qui fait tout mieux que moi, et c'est un tyran !

- S'il devient un SD comme toi, j'en ri d'avance.

- Crois-moi ! Sasuke lui avait tiré l'oreille pour qu'il le regarde. Si tu le vois, fuis !

- …

- Et pis t'es ma proie d'abord, j'ai pas envi qu'il te prenne lui, fit le brun en se reprenant un peu en voyant l'air amusé de Naruto.

- Mouais, j'y penserais. Sinon, pourquoi tu me suis ?

- C'est toi qui me porte aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! tu fous quoi !

- Ben j'allais te laisser sur une poubelle, je dois rentrer chez moi et toi chez toi….à moins que tu ne daignes reprendre ton apparence normale, et qu'on passe à mieux ? y'a de la marge avant le lever du jour tu sais ?

- …je décide pas de quand je reprends ma forme.

- Ah ouais, on t'as pas appris aussi ?

- Hmpf !

Sasuke le regarda de travers, sortie des petites billes qu'il balança devant lui et qui répandirent un peu de fumée, et disparu. Le rire de Naruto raisonna longtemps, et il rentra chez lui tout heureux et de bonne humeur. Ça faisait six bon mois en réalité que cette situation existait. Sasuke était apparu un soir dans sa vie. Un véritable éphèbe transpirant de supériorité, le genre de mec qui l'attirait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas piffer plus loin qu'après une nuit au lit. L'autre l'avait attiré dans un coin sombre, avait essayé de lui pomper son sang, et était de suite devenue une miniature. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ri avant de le voir lui sauter dessus pour lui laisser des suçons un peu partout. Le brun avait haït ça, son égo avait pris un coup, et il s'obstinait depuis à arriver à le sucer sous sa forme normale. Ça le faisait bien rire, le peu de peur et d'angoisse c'étaient transformés en amusement depuis. Il ne craignait plus Sasuke, et même le jour où le brun arriverait à planter ses crocs en restant celui qu'il était, Naruto ne pensait pas défaillir d'effrois.

Le lendemain soir, après une dure journée de travail, Naruto rentra chez lui. Il était en train de se détendre sous une bonne douche lorsqu'on sonna chez lui. Il laissa faire, n'ayant pas envi d'ouvrir, mais le visiteur laissa son doigt sur la sonnette en continu. Râlant, il s'énerva encore plus en ne trouvant pas de quoi se couvrir, n'ayant qu'une mini serviette qu'il s'enroula autour des hanches avec difficultés. Tant pis pour le gêneur, il allait le rembarrer fissa et le chauffer de ses atouts pour le faire regretter de ne pas en avoir plus rien que pour l'avoir fait sortir de là. Et en ouvrant, il tomba sur :

- Sasuke ?

Le brun le fixait, et sans même bouger les yeux ses joues se colorèrent. L'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas baisser les yeux amusa Naruto qui récupéra une goutte d'eau venue s'écraser sur sa lèvre.

- Tiens, tu sais où j'habite ? tu m'as suivi la dernière fois ?

- Non.

- Alors comment t'as su ?

- L'annuaire, ça sert.

- Wow ! une rime, la frime ! Naruto prit une pose de rappeur, détruisant l'image sexy qu'il lui avait offert jusque là.

- Mon dieu…L'air découragé de Sasuke fit rire le pauvre blond.

- Alors, tu fais quoi là ?

- Je m'emmerde.

- Ah ouais, et alors ?

- …t'aimes les jeux vidéo.

- …t'as pas d'amis ?

- Ta gueule. Hey ! ferme pas cette porte !

- Ben parle moi mieux alors, Vampirounet chéri.

- Je te hais.

- Ben qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ?

- …si je rentre, je te raconte.

- On m'a dis que si un vampire passe ta porte, tu peux plus le fuir.

- Des conneries.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn.

Amusé de voir que des stéréotypes de mortels décourageaient son compagnon, le blond dégagea le passage, lui laissant entrevoir son antre.

- Installe-toi, je vais me changer, et n'en profites pas pour foutre des webcams perverses hein.

- …j'aimerai pas être dans ton cerveau.

- T'as bien raison, c'est déjà compliqué tout seul. Bon je reviens.

Naruto se pencha rapidement, et l'embrassa succinctement, éclatant de rire en voyant son air choqué et partit dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jogging, laissant la serviette sur ses épaules nues pour récupérer l'eau coulant de sa chevelure dorée. Sasuke lui avait mangé le dos des yeux tout le long de son trajet, et il s'installa dans le canapé moelleux de son hôte.

- T'essais pas de me manger ce soir ?

- Non.

- Flemme ?

- Totale.

- C'est quoi ton jeu ?

- Truc de guerre, fit le brun en découvrant de son sac à dos une xbox 360.

- Oh ouais, je connais ce truc là.

- Hey.

- Hm ?

- Je peux foutre ça au frais ?

- …c'est…des poches de sang ?

- Ouais, vous avez du pom'pote, nous on a du sang en sachet à boire. Je peux ?

- Vas-y.

Sasuke prit les quelques poches qu'il avait et les amena au frigo sous le regard intéressé du blond. Toujours habillé de noirs des pieds à la tête, Naruto remarqua le vernis noir qui était sur ses ongles et le seul élément blanc de sa tenue : une cravate mal nouée.

- T'étais en chasse ?

- Ouais.

- T'as trouvé une victime ?

- Hn.

- Ah ouais ?

- Hn, fit le brun en désignant les poches de sang.

- Ah…ok. Et donc, tu es là pour ?

- …je m'emmerde chez moi, je m'entends pas avec beaucoup de monde et…quand j'ai pensé où aller, t'es la seule personne à m'être venue à l'esprit. On peut jouer maintenant ?

- Hahaha, t'es mignon quand t'es gêné.

- Je te hais.

- Je sais, je sais. Continue, j'aime ça.

Naruto l'embrassa sur le nez, et le brun fut surpris cinq bonnes secondes avant de grogner de ne jamais recommencer. Cela fit bien rire l'autre qui lui susurra juste tout en souriant :

- Tu continues de tenter de me sucer, je peux bien espérer te séduire à un moment, non ?

- Non !

- Roh, fais pas ton timide, c'est vrai que je suis un peu plus vieux que toi mais…

- Plus vieux ! mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? j'ai 170 ans ! tu peux te cacher avec ta vieillesse !

- Hahaha, j'adore quand tu prends la mouche.

Le blond déposa un autre baiser, ricanant de le voir s'offusquer, puis lui jeta une manette sur les cuisses, lançant un regard lourd de promesse d'y jeter un jour autre chose. Sasuke les referma vivement, devenant blême. Enfin plus pale que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Pouffant, Naruto fit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait décidé de s'amuser de la situation.

Combien de fois ensuite Sasuke se retrouva sur son chemin ? Parfois il lui suçotait un doigt ne pouvant faire mieux, à d'autres il le suivait juste en silence pour jouer à quelques jeux tout en sirotant une poche de sang. Ils s'amusaient bien en fait, et Sasuke se laissait à présent embrasser sans broncher, s'habituant à lui. Cela l'incita à aller un peu plus loin, le faisant fuir quelques jours, mais le voyant réapparaître ensuite. De son coté le pauvre Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à garder sa forme, chouinant comme un gamin à chaque fois qu'il prenait un format enfant.

Ça dura encore sur des mois, et la situation n'aurait sans doute pas changé si Naruto n'avait pas reçu une visite impromptue. Un après midi, on sonna à la porte. La même impatience que Sasuke, mais le soleil encore haut le dissuada que se fut lui. Il ouvrit donc pour se retrouver à un format adulte, et scintillant de phéromones, de Sasuke. Cet homme avait les cheveux long et d'un noir bien plus sombre que son brun habituel, il était vêtu de deux couleurs : le rouge et le noir. Il portait un haut sans manche noir à capuche dont le liseré était rouge sang. Ses lunettes de soleil étaient d'un noir si profond qu'il ne vit pas ses yeux. Cet homme avait plusieurs piercing et le tatouage d'une croix inversée sur un coté de sa gorge qui était serti d'un collier en cuir et argent. Le bas de son corps était recouvert d'un jean usé noir recouvert à la taille par une sorte de bandana qui le fit sourire. Cela ressemblait à une demi jupe, elle aussi noire, sur laquelle il vit dessiné un petit éventail stylisé en rouge, tout cela surmonté de deux ceintures de cuir. Ses boots de l'armée n'étaient pas lacés strictement.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui.

Oui ? mais la voix ne venait pas du format qui le dépassait d'une tête, mais de celui caché derrière celui-ci. Un petit bigleux aux lunettes aussi épaisses que le cul d'une bouteille, avec des cheveux qu'il reconnut de suite et des vêtements noirs qu'il avait déjà vu.

- Hein ?

- C'est moi, on peut entrer ?

- Hein ?

- Putain ! c'est moi ! je suis bigleux comme une taupe le jour ! ça te va !

Sasuke venait de retirer ses lunettes, découvrant cette face qu'il connaissait si bien. Naruto se mit à rire, n'en pouvant plus, et se mit à chantonner :

- T'eeees siii miiignon mignon mignon gnon…

- Arête où je te bute sans te vider de ton sang !

- Hahahaha, entrez. Moi, c'est Naruto.

- Hm, moi Itachi, frère aîné de Sasuke.

- Ok, d'où la ressemblance.

Naruto se souvenait à peine qu'il devait le fuir comme la peste, et l'air ennuyé de Sasuke ne le mit pas vraiment sur la voie. En toute simplicité, en lui serrant la main, il le laissa passer à l'intérieur de chez lui.

- Et tu as quel âge toi ?

- 220.

- Ah ouais, quand même, moi j'en ai 23.

- Hm.

Restant stoïque, le plus vieux des deux entra chez le blond, bientôt suivit des deux autres. Naruto les fit s'asseoir, allant se servir de quoi boire et leur ramenant deux poches casse croûtes du cadet.

- Mais vous cramez pas au soleil ? j'aurais cru.

- Si tu savais le paquet de conneries que les mortels utilisent, enfin au moins on est pas pailletteux comme certains le disent.

- Ah ouais ? et si je te balance une gousse d'aïl ?

Naruto la lui balança vraiment, et Sasuke s'écroula sur le sol, vert de teinte et moussant aux lèvres. Itachi attrapa un coussin et balaya la gousse qui devint une purée nauséabonde sur le mur maintenant troué. S'il y mettait un peu de force, qu'est ce que cela aurait donné ?

- Que…

- Ça, ça marche. Évite de recommencer, je devrais te tuer.

- Ok, ok. Je ne savais pas, je m'excuse.

- Hm. Ça va aller Batty ?

- J'ai envi de vomir Tachi.

- Hm, m'étonne pas.

L'aîné attrapa son frère qu'il releva sur le canapé, et fixa de nouveau le blond, avec un calme olympien. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que ceux de son petit frère, et son faciès bien plus séduisant encore. Naruto passa sa langue sur sa lèvre, souriant en coin et reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

- Batty ?

- Le surnom que je lui donne depuis une bêtise qui date.

- Oh ok…et les lunettes ?

- On a une mauvaise vue le jour…mon frère à des lentilles, lança Sasuke sur le ton de la menace en le voyant regarder le plus vieux des deux avec gourmandise.

- Aha, ça explique tout…tu devrais t'y mettre.

- Tch'. Sasuke détourna la tête, vexé, mais Itachi souriait en coin.

- C'est un uniforme d'écolier ?

- Nous sommes intégrés à la société, avec une vie banale le jour. Itachi lui avait répondu d'un ton neutre, voyant que son cadet ne l'aurait pas fais.

- Et toi…

- Je gère plusieurs business dans le milieu Underground.

- Y'a un truc qui me…enfin je…Vous ne dormez donc jamais ? vous êtes la le matin, et le soir lui il me croque…

- Très peu.

- Ah ouais…Et le look d'étudiant premier de la classe qu'on a envi d'emmerder, c'est fais pour ? Fit Naruto en remarquant que Sasuke portait bien du noir mais que c'était un uniforme strictement serré jusqu'au col

- Ça c'est parce que je ne supporte plus de voir les filles me courir après.

- Hahaha.

- Ris pas abruti ! ça fait des dizaines d'années que je me tape les cours pour paraître mon âge ! j'en peux plus ! je connais tout par cœur ! et ces filles ne me lâchent jamais, qu'importe l'époque !

- Hahahaha.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas rire !

- Ha ha ha ! fit Naruto en insistant bien sur chaque ha, rien que pour le faire rager.

- Je te hais.

- Je sais.

Itachi regardait l'échange entre ces deux là, et jusqu'à présent, il avait compris l'intérêt de son frère pour le physique du blond. Là, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il n'en parlait pas que comme une proie.

- Naruto, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Les deux billes bleues accrochèrent les deux rubis vifs qui l'observaient.

- Mon frère s'acharne sur toi car tu es la seule proie qu'il n'arrive pas à avoir. Mais il y a une chose qui me tracasse.

- Ah ?

- Pourquoi il devient inutile en tentant de te mordre.

- …aucune idée.

- Hm. Mais j'aimerai en avoir une.

Naruto sentit sur sa gorge une main qui lui tourna la face de coté, offrant sa gorge aux crocs qui s'y plantèrent. Itachi venait de le mordre sans même le prévenir, et sa peur fit un bond, laissant bientôt place à une extase totale. Alors c'était ça mourir sous les crocs d'un vampire ? Mais une douleur brutale le ramena à la réalité. Il s'écroula au sol, voyant Sasuke se disputer avec son aîné en le tenant au col. L'autre l'ignorait, continuant de fixer le blond. S'essuyant le coin des lèvres, il entendit dans une sorte de flou :

- Hm…pas mauvais. Itachi lécha le bout de son doigt, s'abaissant de nouveau sur lui, et Sasuke retint son frère.

- Non ! il est à moi !

- Alors prends-le.

Itachi pointa Naruto dont l'idée d'une mort prochaine germait dans un coin de sa tête. Il vit Sasuke hésiter, puis s'approcher, et là, il se pencha pour planter ses dents dans les mêmes trous que son frère. Il entendit le bruit habituel, vit Sasuke devenir un gamin, et s'il aurait pu rire, alors il l'aurait fais. À la place, le blond sombra dans les ténèbres. Il ne rêva pas, il ne voyait rien, et ça lui faisait peur. Au réveil, ça n'avait pas changé, et la douleur lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Ce n'était pas la seule douleur qu'il avait d'ailleurs, et ses tripes papillonnèrent sous la panique. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce soir quand même ?

Et bien si.

La lune qu'il voyait par delà sa fenêtre était joliment ronde, de couleur moutarde. Se rasseyant, Naruto porta ses mains à ses oreilles, découvrant qu'elles étaient déjà là, longues, fines et toutes poilues. Et comme d'habitude, il regarda ses avant-bras.

- T'es quoi au fait ?

Les deux bruns étaient toujours là, bien installés dans son canapé. L'un devant la télé, et l'autre lisant un roman. Naruto piqua un fard, et ses poils se hérissèrent alors qu'il cacha sa poitrine, mais les deux autres avaient vu. Il avait un peu de duvet sur la gorge, et ce qui venait de rendre hilare Sasuke qui riait à en pleurer, était les poils en forme de cœur entourant les tétons du blond ainsi que son nombril alors qu'il était imberbe en temps normal. Itachi donna un coup de pied dans son frangin qui crasha au sol et continua de rire après un coup d'œil, se cachant le visage dans un coussin pour ne plus se faire entendre.

- Je connais les loups-garou, mais toi c'est pas ça.

- Ch'ui…ch'ui un renard-garou…j'ai été mordu par une saleté de renard y'a quelques années, et depuis je me transforme comme ça.

- Qu'à demi ?

Les oreilles de renard du blond se rabattirent en arrière. Il se leva, dévoilant une queue qui passait juste au dessus de son jogging taille basse, et ses mains s'étaient allongées, devenues griffues et poilues jusqu'à mi-bras. Il fila au frigo, sortant un steak saignant qu'il croqua avec appétit. Sa queue balaya le vide, et il revint vers eux.

- Un renard-garou…première fois que j'en entends parler.

- J'aurais bien voulu être un loup, je t'assure Itachi, mais il a fallut que je renverse un p'tit machin tout vilain. J'aurais pas du sortir…enfin je dis que je suis renard c'est à cause du bout de ma queue qui est blanc et que le reste est orange hein. Le truc que j'ai renversé il était Alien.

- Pardon ?

- Un p'tit machin sur quatre pattes, avec une tête toute ronde et des yeux bizarrement blanc et…

- Oh…un esprit renard en somme.

- …peut être ? enfin bref, c'te merde m'a croqué, ça a enflé, j'ai cru crevé ma vie, et depuis c'est une misère à chaque pleine lune.

- Comment ça ?

- Durant les nuits comme ce soir je finis comme ça, durant d'autres sortes de pleine lune, je prends d'autres formes. Attends…je vais te…Mais je ne devrais pas être votre ennemi naturel ?

- Hm, on n'aime pas beaucoup les loups-garou, mais on peut parfois s'en faire de bon alliés.

- Ah ok…hahahaha, j'adore notre conversation qui a l'air si banale. Ma famille m'avait cru fou la première fois.

- …encore vivante ?

- Ouais ouais, j'ai blessé un vieil oncle une fois, d'un p'tit coup de patte.

- …

- Mais il se transforme pas…enfin je crois….par contre sa libido fait des bonds…enfin elle a toujours atteint des pics aussi. Sinon, les nuits de pleine lune rouge, je perds la tête et je deviens un vrai démon. Naruto lui souriait. Alors ces nuits là, je m'attache fermement.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu que j'entre dans ta chambre ? Sasuke arriva à peine à articuler ça en riant toujours.

- Ouais, j'ai des chaînes en acier et une cage même.

- …tu ne sais pas te contrôler.

- Pas sous cette forme…ah oui, attends, je vais te montrer.

Naruto alla dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec une petite boite en acier forgée, cadenassée. Il en sortit des photographies, mais il y avait là d'autres éléments, certains semblant être des résultats de tests. Les deux frères découvrirent donc les autres aspects du blond.

Une lune moutarde, l'aspect qu'il avait sous leurs yeux. Une lune rouge égalait quant à elle à l'apparence d'un monstre fort ressemblant à un loup garou mais tout de rouge sombre vêtu. Ses dents étaient toutes aussi présentes, et son regard jaune vif ne reflétait que de la violence. Une pleine lune blanche laissait place à un petit renard tout mignon, et à son contraire, une pleine lune noire donnait naissance à un petit être bizarre a la tête ronde et aux yeux…éclairés ?

- Quand je suis comme ça, fit Naruto en pointant la photo, je ressemble au machin qui m'a mordu. Dans ces moments là, je suis sur les nerfs et irritable, et je mets en pièce tous ce qui ne me plaît pas. En Renard normal j'ai tendance à vouloir aller vivre à la campagne, je me suis réveillé plus d'une fois endormi près dans un coin de forêt. Sous cette forme ci, fit-il en pointant sa forme la plus proche du loup garou, je suis un sanguinaire…j'ai déjà éclaté un chien et quelques chats où je vivais, et j'ai faillit attaquer un homme. Du coup, depuis je m'enferme dans une cage et je jette la clé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Et qui t'ouvres ensuite ?

- J'ai un pote qui s'occupe de m'aider pour ça. Il trouve ça intéressant…c'est un dessinateur de bd, je suis son modèle de loup garou à ce qu'il m'a dit. Le plus fun c'est qu'il me donne un peu de fric de temps à autre comme ça.

Naruto rayonnait en parlant de cet ami que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu. Le blond ne vit rien, mais Itachi si. Ça l'amusait énormément, et il se rapprocha un peu plus du blond qui n'était pas effrayé par un peu de proximité pour voir ce qu'il lui tendait :

- Et quand je suis comme aujourd'hui, je suis normal. Une photo de lui avec ses parents le lui montra bien.

- Et donc tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler sous tes trois autres formes ?

- Non, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, ça dépend de la lune.

- …très bien. Je vais vous prendre en main.

- Hein ?

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de revenir sur Itachi qui n'avait pas l'air du tout content. Croisant les bras, il les dévisagea d'un œil presque sévère, et de sa voix la plus câline, celle qu'il prenait pour attirer ses proies, il fit :

- Toi petit frère, j'en ai marre de voir la nullité que tu es.

- Hé !

- Donc, je vais t'apprendre à être un vampire qui se respecte.

- En ne buvant que le sang des criminels peut-être ? ok, ok je dis plus rien, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Fais gaffe aux traces de pneu dans ton calbar Teme.

- Ta gueule Usuratonkachi ! et puis c'est…

- Batty ! Foxy ! la ferme, merci.

- Hein ? firent-ils en chœur.

- Foxy ? fit le blond en regardant Sasuke, dubitatif comme lui.

- Hm, je t'appellerais comme ça tant que tu ne seras pas devenu un loup garou qui se respecte.

- Je suis un renard garou…non mais j'ai rien dis, je suis un loup garou ! Naruto avait sauté derrière Sasuke, lui agrippant fortement les bras. Itachi fit un petit signe de tête.

- Alors prépare-toi, on part.

- Hein ? iiiiiiiiiiih ! oui ! je me dépêche !

L'expression d'Itachi venait de lui foutre une peur bleu, et Sasuke se sentit partir en avant, atterrissant dans la chambre du blond qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Le blond le tenait contre lui, et le lâcha enfin pour courir vers son placard. Il y avait bien une énorme cage, dissimulée sous une nappe, et Naruto venait de sortir une valise qu'il bourrait de linge.

- Il fait peur ton frangin bordel !

- Je sais.

- Mais il veut m'emmener où !

- …à la maison ?

- Et c'est où ça ?

- …pas loin.

En revenant dans la pièce avec quelques affaires, et après quelques coups de fils pour prévenir qu'il ne serait pas chez lui un moment, Naruto découvrit Itachi lui aussi au téléphone. Cet homme savait sourire, et autant était-il beau, autant Naruto faillit se pisser dessus. Il alla se pencher à l'oreille de Sasuke, lorsqu'il sentit l'index de l'aîné lui caresser la mâchoire. Itachi était juste derrière lui et venait de donner un coup de botte à son cadet qui rencontra le sol.

- Putain ! mais t'arrêtes de me shooter !

- Le jour où tu pourras m'éviter, j'arrêterai.

- Fais chier ! hurla Sasuke. Itachi souriait vraiment, illuminant ses yeux d'une douce lueur. Naruto eut envie de le croquer.

- Bien, nous allons y aller Foxy, fit le brun en se penchant un peu vers le blond qui tendit ses lèvres inconsciemment vers les siennes. Il était attiré par ce regard, cette froideur et ses lèvres.

- Ordonnez, et j'exécuterai Maître.

- Lui dis pas ça, Usuratonkachi ! tu finirais dans son lit.

Sasuke le poussa de son frère et toisa ce dernier. Il comprenait parfaitement le message de son aîné. S'il ne devenait pas fort assez vite, Itachi le lui prendrait…et pas que dans le sens soft du terme.

- Pas que ce serait gênant.

Itachi se mit à rire, et Naruto sentit sa libido monter d'un cran. Sasuke l'y donna un coup, heureux de le voir se tordre de douleur. C'est là qu'Itachi ricana, une lueur de sadisme dans les prunelles.

- Tu es excité depuis ton réveil. Sous cette forme, tu as des envies constantes, n'est ce pas ?

- Hein ? fit Sasuke alors que Naruto hocha la tête avec les larmes aux yeux.

Itachi le fixa en silence, souriant toujours ce qui fit très peur au blond. Un nouveau sanglot s'éleva d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'excita en voyant Itachi passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, dévoilant un piercing qui caressa celui qu'il avait au dessus de sa lèvre. Il se leva, venant vers lui, et l'aura qui entourait cet homme la, le diminua. Tout d'un coup Naruto se sentit petit, très petit, et lorsque le brun eut un large sourire au point d'en fermer les yeux de bonheur, il comprit qu'il venait de rencontrer le Diable. Même Sasuke avait fais un pas en arrière.

- Pathétique, je vais te dresser Foxy, tu me remercieras.

Naruto en aurait pleuré, et il tenta bien de fuir. Ça ne servit à rien. La poigne d'acier d'Itachi lui attrapa le col, le fichant à sa hauteur au niveau de ses yeux. Très amusé, il le vit ricaner avant de lui souffler, d'une manière si chaude, que son érection en fit un bond douloureux :

- J'ai enfin trouvé une motivation pour mon frère…et j'ai l'intention de bien m'amuser avec toi.

- Tachi…

- Hm ?

- Tu…tu vas pas faire comme avec…avec Yahi-nii hein ?

- Kufufufu.

La réponse glaça Sasuke, et son expression terrorisée terrifia Naruto. Encore pire lorsqu'il vit la manière qu'avait Itachi de traiter son frère. Après un simple 'Batty', il l'attrapa par la peau du cou, et Naruto hurla. Il ne voyait même pas le paysage défilé, il n'y avait plus que des couleurs fluides. Si c'était ça un vrai vampire, il n'allait plus aimer du tout côtoyer Sasuke. Enfin pour le moment il était plus occupé à hurler la première lettre de l'alphabet car réfléchir à son proche future.

Et quand ils ralentirent, Naruto qui fut déposé manu-militari sur un tapis, s'écroula en implorant le ciel de l'aider. Itachi l'attrapa par le mollet et le souleva du sol, sans aucun effort, puis le balança sur un lit.

- Ferme-là. Ça sera ta chambre.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, découvrant une pièce assez grande et lumineuse, avec un décor digne d'un film d'époque sur Versailles et un lit assez king size pour abriter cinq ou six personnes.

- Sasuke sera juste à coté, fit le brun en souriant. Je suis tout de même impressionné Foxy.

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne t'es pas évanoui.

- Hein ?

- Batty est HS tu vois…Itachi qui l'avait levé à son niveau le secoua comme une serpillère sale. Je vais lui faire vivre l'enfer à ce gamin…son regard perçant posé sur Sasuke, devint instantanément amusé en revenant sur lui. Une dernière chose Foxy.

- …oui ?

- Si tu essaies de te sauver tu seras sans doute encore plus en danger qu'avec moi…mon père est assez spécial, et ma mère risque de te prendre pour une poupée.

- …

- Et si tu as faim….je penserais à t'acheter de quoi manger.

Itachi disparut de la chambre en tenant toujours son frère de la même façon et emmena le pauvre garçon complètement sonné dans une autre chambre. Naruto attendit de se calmer un peu avant d'aller jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir où ils étaient. Il en eut le vertige. C'était une tour immense qu'il avait déjà constaté de visu dans la journée en se promenant en ville, mais jamais il n'aurait cru la voir occupée par des vampires.

- Ah, j'ai oublié.

Naruto sursauta violemment et se prit la vitre, tellement il était stressé, et découvrit Itachi avec une boite à la main. Il la lui balança, avec un grand sourire qui devint un peu plus long en voyant Naruto l'attraper sans mal et qui lut le nom du contenu à voix haute :

- Votre Baby Doll, fonctionnelle, mouillée et vibrante. La mine du blond devint déconfite à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Si tu te sens seul, je n'aimerais pas que tu violes mon frère…même s'il m'a l'air de ne pas être loin de devenir consentant…fit Itachi en faisant la moue. Je t'aurais bien trouvé un modèle masculin…je continuerai de chercher.

- C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar…

Et Naruto continua de répéter sa longue litanie, découvrant de nouveau le sourire démoniaque d'Itachi qui referma la porte sur un :

- Amuse-toi bien Foxy.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla en poussant un hurlement d'effroi total. Il avait une intraveineuse et du sang était en train de couler dans un sachet de perfusion. Itachi à ses cotés lui fit un petit signe amical mais stoppa sa main avec vélocité lorsqu'il voulut se le retirer.

- Non Foxy.

- Non ? quoi non ? je vais me vider de mon sang !

- C'est rien qu'un demi-litre, ça ira.

- Je vais mourir ! je sais que je vais mourir. Hier soir tu me vides de mon sang, sans compter Sasuke qui se sert de temps en temps. C'est simple je vais mourir, fit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- À ton aise, mais sois utile si tu le fais, mets ton sang dans une bouteille ça fera le petit déj de mon frère.

C'est là qu'on toqua à la porte et que le brun reprit quelques distances. Jusque là, il s'était dangereusement approché du visage de Naruto.

- Na…Tachi ? t'es là ? surpris par la présence de son aîné, Sasuke s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte.

- Hm ?

- Qu'est ce que tu …

- Il me vide de mon sang ! il va me tuer !

Naruto espérait que Sasuke volerait à son secours, au lieu de quoi, le cadet le regarda torse nu, puisqu'il ne portait que son jogging du soir. Sauf qu'il était recouvert jusqu'aux hanches et qu'il devait paraître nu. Le jeune homme se vexa donc et le regarda de haut. C'est le moment dont profita Itachi pour replacer une mèche du blond et de dire :

- Je m'occupe de lui pour ton entraînement, ensuite, après qu'il ait mangé un morceau, Foxy commencera le sien.

- À manger ?

Il avait plus que faim il fallait dire, après tout il avait été amené là avant d'avoir pu manger ce qu'il avalait d'habitude sous cette forme. La cloche un peu plus loin lui mit la bave aux lèvres, et comme un chien affamé il fixa l'objet, oubliant tout le reste. Sasuke rejoignit son aîné qui était en train de retirer le sang du blond, et sous son nez, Itachi passa un doigt sur une goutte qui perla de la petite ouverture et qu'il porta à ses lèvres tout en le fixant.

- Si tu en veux Batty, va falloir te bouger les fesses. Sur ce, ferme la bouche tu baves. Foxy.

- Gné ?

- Je reviens dans dix minutes, c'est le temps que tu as pour manger.

Itachi précéda son frère, et lorsqu'il alla refermer la porte sur le blond debout devant sa cloche, il ne put retenir un rire sadique. Naruto qui avait été tout heureux pleurait à chaude larmes en ayant découvert des steaks crus et saignants qu'il ne pourrait toucher que le soir venu.

- Itachiiiiiii, pourquoiiiii !

- Contente-toi en, nous n'avons pas de quoi les cuire ici, on ne boit que du sang nous, kufufufu.

Un peu plus tard il retrouva Naruto avec le ventre criant famine et qui le regarda comme un Dieu lorsqu'il lui tendit un paquet de céréales au miel. Lui faisant signe de le suivre, et l'ayant de nouveau dans sa poche, Naruto s'exécuta, mangeant par poignée son premier repas de la journée, regardant autour de lui avec émerveillement. Leur mère devait avoir des connaissances hors du commun et avoir traversée de ces époques. Il suffisait de voir la décoration de chaque pièce qui rendait à une époque dans les moindres détails. Arrivant dans la bibliothèque, Itachi lui prit son paquet de céréales et le poussa dans une pièce.

- C'est quoi ?

Naruto vit devant lui, dans la pièce plus petite et tranquille que l'autre contenant tous les livres, une table, elle-même recouverte de dizaine de bouquins. Certains très anciens sentaient le vieux cuir et le papier passé, alors que d'autres étaient plus récents. Itachi lui fit signe de s'en approcher, d'un sexy jeté de menton en l'air, et l'autre alla vers la montagne de livre. Il y posa une main, découvrit un cahier et un stylo, et dans son dos la voix profonde de son acolyte lui annonça :

- T'es devoirs de la journée.

- Devoirs ?

- Hm, huhuhu, et tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas lu tout ça. Itachi pointa la pile de haut en bas, tout sourire.

- …tout ça.

- Tout ça, confirma le brun en souriant pleinement.

La porte se referma, la clé tourna et Naruto dévia de nouveau les yeux vers les livres. Son nerf optique était en train de tiquer, et les larmes au bord des yeux, il alla prendre une chaise. Combien de temps il resta là dedans ? il ne le savait pas. Bienheureux était celui qui avait pensé à mettre des wc attenant à cette pièce, et il pleura de joie en découvrant, caché sous les livres, un mini frigo contenant un sandwich et une canette de cola.

- Dieu existe.

- Merci, c'est trop d'honneur. Tu n'en es que là dans ta lecture ?

- Itachi ! laisse-moi sortir d'ici !

- Non, remplis toi le cerveau il y a encore de l'espace à combler à ce que je vois. Tu es lent.

- Ch'ui qu'un pauvre humain moi ! je peux pas lire en accélérer.

Itachi le fixa sans rien dire, augmentant son malaise qui revenait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et Naruto hurla un 'non' pathétique lorsque la porte se referma sur un :

- Je repasserai te nourrir…un jour.

Ce soir là, Naruto mit son énergie frénétique libidinale au service de sa lecture. Son ventre était en train de grogner, et il sanglota de bonheur en trouvant sous un livre une barre chocolatée. À l'aube, n'ayant pas dormi, mais ayant tué une partie de sa lecture, il vit réapparaître Itachi qui lui jeta des steaks sous vide. Crus bien sur, mais Naruto savait qu'il avait encore une dizaine de minutes avant de redevenir humain, et il avala la viande avec un bonheur non retenu. Il dormit peu pour reprendre sa lecture, de nouveau redevenu lui-même, trouvant ces livres intéressant. Il en apprenait plus sur ce qu'il était, et prenait parfois des petites notes. Quand enfin il eut fini sa lecture, Itachi lui ouvrit.

- Tu pues.

- Qui m'a laissé enfermer ici !

- Hm.

- Hm ? hm ! raaaaaaaah ! j'ai la dalle ! j'ai besoin d'une douche ! j'ai mal au crâne…et je vais arrêter de hurler si je ne veux pas mourir, c'est ça ?

- Hm.

Naruto suivit docilement Itachi, continuant de pester silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, et il lui donna dix minutes et pas une de plus pour se doucher. Naruto se grouilla donc, et eut le plaisir de trouver de quoi manger sur un plateau posé sur le lit. S'en gavant rapidement, s'en mettant partout autour de la bouche, il n'entendit pas Itachi entrer, mais il l'entendit lui souffler dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Je vais aussi devoir t'apprendre à te comporter en gentleman.

Lui prenant le dernier bout de jambon qu'il était en train d'engloutir, Naruto le suivit à la trace, hypnotisé par le bout de viande qu'il voulait engloutir mais n'osant pas s'en prendre à lui. C'est là qu'il arriva dans une pièce très éclairée d'un bord et très sombre de l'autre. Naruto remarqua Sasuke collé à un mur y étant attaché par les poignets et les chevilles à l'aide de grosses menottes d'acier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là comme ça ?

- Hm ? entraînement.

- Quoi ? mais…

- La lumière l'affaiblit, ça diminue nos forces considérablement. Sinon je diffuse l'odeur de ton sang dans cette pièce régulièrement, mais bon, je suis certain qu'il n'y arrive toujours pas.

- À quoi ?

Naruto n'avait même pas fini de dire ça qu'il se retrouva sous le nez de Sasuke, la main d'Itachi sur sa nuque pour le maintenir en place. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux épuisés, et dévoila ses crocs pour le mordre. Il devint le minuscule gamin, ce qui fit grimacer son aîné.

- Très bien, ça ne semble pas être suffisant pour te motiver, n'est ce pas petit frère ? alors, deuxième partie de mon idée.

- Qui est ? Naruto sentit un frisson le parcourir en voyant sourire Itachi.

- Tu as encore une nuit ou deux sous cette forme, n'est ce pas ?

- Ou…Ouais.

Itachi lui donna un coup de pied dans le croupion sans le prévenir, et le blond passa à travers un trou qu'il n'avait jusque pas vu dans le mur d'en face. Une porte se referma, des lumières s'allumèrent, et des rires se firent entendre. Des femmes, une bonne dizaine de femmes, se redressèrent du sol couvert de tentures et de coussins. La pièce était parfumée, et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où se cacher, une sorte de petit abris dissimulé dans un coin qu'il comprit être les toilettes. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un point d'eau, et dans un coin du mur, une sorte de garde manger donnait sur une porte coulissante. Il se tourna avec horreur vers Itachi, découvrant que le mur était translucide et que Sasuke pouvait tout voir. Naruto entendit alors la voix d'Itachi résonner métalliquement dans des hauts parleurs.

- Puisque tu es dans ta période de chaleur, je t'ai composé ceci.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, un harem. Itachi souriait pleinement et il n'aurait suffit que de deux petites cornes sur le sommet de son crâne pour que son image de démon soit complète. Et toi Sasuke, on va aller améliorer tout ça, je sais que tu aimes le croquer après qu'il ait éjaculé. Son odeur va devenir encore plus forte, et tu deviendras certainement un stupide mini toi si tu n'apprends pas.

- Co…comment tu…

- Hm ? j'ai lu ton carnet secret frérot.

Sasuke lâcha un glapissement de honte, et Itachi tout en ricanant se tourna de nouveau vers son autre jouet :

- Bon, ta mission est de te retenir et de ne pas sauter sur ces demoiselles. Bien sur, elles te tenteront pour que tu le fasses, mais tu dois retenir tes instincts. Si tu le fais, Sasuke verra tout. Bien sur…la seule personne qui pourra te sortir de là est celle qui restera enfermé dans cette pièce.

- Je…je veux sortir de là, fit Naruto en déglutissant avec difficultés, sentant sur son corps les mains des femmes.

- Alors mon frère va devoir se dépêcher de maîtriser ce à quoi je l'entraîne. Sur ce, je laisse la clé ici, amuse toi bien avec elles, elles sont consentantes, nympho…et pro.

Itachi quitta la pièce, et Naruto en aurait pleuré. Il frappa la façade de verre, regardant droit dans les yeux Sasuke qui semblait mal en point et lui demanda de se dépêcher. Le brun hocha la tête, la redressa et se remit à faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Les jeunes femmes aussi, et Naruto se laissa tomber au sol, s'asseyant en tailleur, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Ce n'était pas des mains sur lui, mais des escargots, des limaces, des chenilles. Tout sauf des mains. Un bruit strident s'éleva du fond de sa gorge. Il allait souffrir de ne pouvoir répondre à ses instincts reproductifs.

Et du temps passa comme ça. Combien de jours ? non, il fallait maintenant parler en mois. Des mois à souffrir, à espérer, à essayer de se sauver pour subir mille fois pire…À présent, Sasuke puait la puissance comme son frère, et pouvait lui croquer le cou sans problème. Naruto ne se transformait pas en vampire car il n'était pas humain, et n'en mourrait pas car ils pouvaient très bien le faire en douceur. Si cela lui avait fait mal la première fois avec Itachi, c'était parce qu'il s'était amusé avec lui. Un peu comme les moustiques avait expliqué Mikoto, leur mère, au blond qu'elle avait attrapé une fois et revêtit de ruban et de dentelle orangée : ça anesthésie, si le vampire le veut bien, avant de pomper ainsi la proie qui ne se rend compte de rien.

Naruto lui maîtrisait toutes ses formes et toutes ses envies, il pouvait décider laquelle revêtir, n'étant plus dépendant de la lune. L'entraînement était fini, et Naruto avait passé de nombreuses pleines lunes sous ses ordres. L'avantage de ces situations hors normes qu'il avait vécu, était qu'il s'était énormément rapprocher de Sasuke. Tout deux s'entraidaient pour contrer la folie sans borne d'Itachi, et l'une des récompenses qu'il leur donna fut qu'ils eurent le droit de rester ensemble et plus si affinités. Affinités avérées qui furent vite et souvent consommées. Itachi était devenu plus coulant dernièrement, et Naruto décida d'aller le chercher pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble. C'est là que Sasuke entendit un hurlement strident se résumant en un :

- Haaaaaaaaaaaa !

C'est qu'il l'aimait la première lettre de l'alphabet le Naruto depuis qu'il connaissait Itachi. Mais malgré la terreur qu'il y avait la dedans, ça faisait bien longtemps que Sasuke ne paniquait plus en entendant Naruto hurler de la sorte. Il attendit donc patiemment de le voir revenir dans la mini cuisine que Mikoto, sa mère, la jolie vampire qu'il avait vu quelque fois et avec qui il s'entendait à merveille comme aimait à dire Naruto, lui avait fait installer dans ce qu'elle appelait un placard à balai pourtant trois fois plus grand que l'appartement du blond.

- Teme !

- Hn ?

- Ton…ton frère !

- Hn ?

- Il…il ….fit Naruto en mimant une forme énorme.

- Ah…tu as vu ? Naruto hocha la tête avec frénésie, frissonnant au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Ben ouais…il a le saucisson aussi gros qu'une pastèque, c'est pour ça qu'il se cache toujours le pantalon à ce niveau là à l'aide de bandana ou de trucs du genre, qu'est ce tu crois ?

- Pour le style !

- Ah ben…non. Hahahahahaha.

- Mais bordel de dieu ! qu'est ce que je fous dans cette famille !

- Ah ben c'est ad vitam aeternam.

- T'es con ou quoi ? vous ne mourrez jamais sauf si…

- Et bien justement…Sasuke avait disparu de devant lui pour se retrouver dans son dos, l'attrapant et le serrant contre lui pour lui grignoter la gorge sans le mordre.

Un peu plus tard, Itachi daigna se montrer, l'air neutre mais d'assez mauvais poil en réalité. Il était accompagné d'un superbe husky qui fit réagir Sasuke. Le jeune homme se jeta sur le cador, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, et l'animal lui fit une léchouille joyeuse.

- Yahi-nii ! depuis quand es-tu de retour !

- Quelques heures, fit l'animal.

- Hein ?

Naruto regardait tout con le chien qui venait de parler et qui lui donnait l'impression de sourire. C'est là que la bête, qui était assez impressionnante il est vrai, se transforma sous ses yeux pour devenir un homme dont Itachi cacha les parties avec une simple serviette. L'autre s'en ficha bien, et Naruto ne le regarda même pas à cet endroit bien qu'il fut entièrement nu. Le blond comprenait enfin d'où venaient les connaissances du brun sur ses attitudes. Les deux garous se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, fixement, et se serrèrent la main sans une seule parole. Cet instant solennel fut conclut par les larmes de Naruto qui cacha sa face sur son avant bras libre, se faisant tapoter l'épaule par le loup.

- Je comprends, je comprends, il n'y a pas de honte.

- Tsss n'importe quoi, je suis un ange moi. Comme si je vous avais traumatisé ou quoi que ce soit.

Ils préférèrent ne rien dire, sachant qu'il pourrait chercher à leur faire payer et n'en eurent aucune envie. Yahiko de son nom entier, posa ses fesses sur une des cuisses d'Itachi qui sorti quelques photographies et qui les lui montra :

- Et donc, ça c'est Batty quand il devenait minuscule et pleurnichard au contact de Foxy, et ça, c'est lui quand il était en mode mini renard et que je l'ai maté. Ses yeux remplis de larmes sont si mignons.

- Et tu les promenais ?

- Hm, la nuit oui. Une laisse chacun, c'était très amusant.

- Très fun oui. Sinon Itachi…

- Itachi ? les deux billes rouges se plantèrent dans celles bleues.

- Pfff, Maître.

- C'est mieux fit le brun tout sourire.

- Qu'est-il devenu de mon appart ? je peux retourner y vivre ?

- Ah non.

- Non ? comment ça non !

- J'ai fais louer ton appart par d'autres le temps que tu apprennes tout, ça te fera de l'épargne. Mais du coup le bail est encore en cours. Au fait Sasuke, ça ne te dirais pas de commencer une école dans un autre pays pour améliorer tes langues.

Sasuke glissa un regard vers le blond qui fit de même, et tous les deux se levèrent en même temps.

- On va partir loin, n'essaie même pas de nous chercher. On reviendra un jour…

- …peut être…

- Voilà.

- Quel respect, je vous jure. Vous pourriez me remercier au moins. Je vais m'ennuyer sans vous deux à tortu…à joue…à éduquer. Itachi souriait, pas les deux autres qui avaient des mines lugubres.

- Yahiko sera la pour toi.

Les deux garçons partirent en direction de leurs chambres, histoire de prendre de quoi s'en aller, et ne tardèrent pas à aller à la découverte du monde à deux. Pendant ce temps là…

- C'est génial d'être un grand frère.

- T'es qu'un sadique.

- Un gentil sadique.

- Si tu le dis.

- Huhuhu. Bon, Yahiko, on y retourne ?

- …t'en as encore envie….

- Hmmm, et ensuite, quand j'aurais fini, j'irais me chercher de nouveau joue…élèves.

Yahiko se mit à rire, habitué depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Itachi à ce genre de chose.

Fin.

* * *

C'est stupide, c'est nul, j'ai honte. D'où m'est venue l'idée ? je ne sais pas, j'étais dans un salon et j'ai pensé à : halloween + gag (demande de plusieurs personnes) = vision de Sasuke en mini vampire pleurnichard, secondé par une vision peu glorieuse d'un Naruto mal transformé aux poils en forme de cœur.

….j'ai honte….Autrement la plus sérieuse est en cours d'écriture, toujours, j'en suis à plus de 250 pages, et j'ai pas fini. Mais comme je bosse...A+


End file.
